The Third Sister
by Purplemustache28016
Summary: Everypony has heard of Princess Celestia and her younger sister Princess Luna but no pony knows that they have a third sister and no one knows her story. well your about to find out!


**The Third Sister**

**This is my first my little pony fan fiction I hope you all like it and please review and tell me what you think.:) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own my little pony **

**-1000 years before Celestia's rain- **

A long time ago when many alicorns still ruled the world full of ponies, there were two alicorns a mare who ruled the day and a colt who ruled the night had three alicorn daughters. The oldest was 700 (7regular pony years), she had a pure white coat, bright pink eyes and a flowing pink mane. The second oldest was 400 (4 regular pony years), she had a dark purple mane, aqua eyes and a dark blue pastel mane.

Every pony has heard this part of the story before, these two alicorn fillies where Celestia and Luna. The part of the story no pony has heard before was that they has a younger sister named eclipsa. She was only a month old at the time; she had a light gray goat and a black and white mane. Her eyes always changed color, most of the time they gray but sometimes they were pink like her sister Celestia's, and sometimes they were aqua like her other sister Luna's and once they were even brown. No pony knew why they always changed color but her parents decided not to worry about it after all they had bigger things to worry about.

An evil darkness was taking over the land and they had to go fight it along with the rest of the alicorns. One day they had to leave there daughters behind because it was too dangerous for them to come. Therefore, they said goodbye, that they would be back soon and to stay in the castle where it was safe. Then they left to go fight the darkness but... never came back!

**-900 years and 11 months before Celestia's rain-**

It has been a month since their parents left and the three sisters where getting worried about their parents, so they decided to go off looking for them. Celestia put eclipsa on her back and walked out of the castle with her sister Luna in to a world unknown to them.

**-800 years before celesta's rain- **

The three sisters have traveled everywhere looking for their parents but they were nowhere to be found. All three of them where tired and hungry, all they had to eat where a few berries they found in the forests. The only bright side was that eclipsa could walk on her own now, and she said her first two words Tia and Lulu which where the nicknames of her two older sisters.

One day the three young alicorns walked into a village called equestria. Celestia and Luna could not believe that the village had unicorns, pegasus and earth ponies living together in peace.

Luna noticed a group of unicorns trying to lower the sun but before they finished they all collapsed in exhaustion. They have raised and lowered the sun and moon every single day for 100 years day and they just could not do it anymore.

"Tia we have to help them it's what mommy and daddy would want us to do!" said Luna to her older sister

Celestia looked over at the unicorns and nodded and her sister. They both ran over to where the unicorns have collapsed with eclipsia running right behind them. When they got there, the unicorns all gasped in shock. They could not believe their eyes! An alicorn has not been seen in over 100 years and now there where three right in front of them.

Not noticing the unicorns stares Celestia used the spell her mom used to use to raise the sun and Luna used the spell her dad used to raise the moon and stars. When they finished eclipsa smiled at her two sisters then she noticed something on both of her sisters flanks " Tia, Lulu!" she shouted while she jumped up and down.

Celestia and Luna both looked at her in confusion until they looked down at their flanks and saw why there youngest sister was so happy. They has there cutie marks!

During all the commotion the unicorns where still in shock, just now one of them gained the courage to speak. "Who are you?" she said stepping closer to the three alicorns.

"I am Celestia and these are my two younger sisters Luna and eclipsia," said Celestia pointing at her two sisters.

"I am clover the clever, and on behalf of all of equestria I thank you for helping us".

"You're welcome we just did what our mommy and daddy used to do, by the way do you know where are mommy and daddy are?" said Luna with a hopeful look on her face.

"I'm sorry I do not know where your parents are but our leaders might follow me," said clover walking toward a big gray castle while the tree young alicorns followed. When they entered the castle, they arrived in a thorn room with three ponies sitting in thorns. The one on the right was a pegasus with armor on, the second one was a unicorn with a beautiful purple crown and cape on, and the last one was an earth pony with a pudding hat on.

When the three sisters and clover got to the center of the room the unicorn with the crown and cape on said "What is it now clover…." She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw the three alicorns standing right behind clover.

"Alicorns!" shouted the earth pony with a pudding hat on.

"That's impossible all the alicorns died 100 years ago fighting off the darkness" said the pegasus with armor on.

"Mommy…. Daddy…." Mumbled eclipsia as she burst in to tears.

Celestia and Luna both hugged her youngest sister trying to calm her down. The other four ponies in the room looked at them with sad looks on their faces until the alicorn stopped crying.

"Now that is over can you tell me where you came," said the pegasus with armor on.

Celestia let go of her sisters and walked forward and told them everything from their parents leaving to when they got there cutie marks.


End file.
